Where The Heart Truly Is
by KalosDragoness
Summary: Three years after Alola, Ash feels a sudden surge of loneliness. Now, he suddenly drags himself, Pikachu, and a few more Pokemon to the place where he unpredicted by him, found his heart. (Amourshipping. Please read and review.)
1. Prologue

AN: HA! That's right! I'm an Amourshipper! This came out new.. Welp, I'll leave you guys to read. Oh, and review! It warms my soul..

PROLOGUE

For the first time, Ash Ketchum felt empty.

Felt...nothing.

Like a part of his soul had been ripped apart from him. But he had no idea what. It was natural, he guessed.

The raven haired boy was an adult now. Yet, he lay in his bed immaturishly like a child.

Six regions.

He traveled across six regions, his electric partner always by his side.

The last had been Alola. Nice place.

But only one region had managed to stand out:

Kalos.

He was amazed at Mega Evolution, for one thing. But with his Kalos Starter, he managed to surpass that with Bond Phenomenon. There was no doubt that Pikachu would be able to do what Greninja can...if he was a Raichu. But no. The electric mouse was perfect the way he was.

His other Kalosian pokemon were great too. Hawlucha, Noivern, Goodra, and Talonflame. They were now in Professor Oak's coral, just a few ways from where he was now.

In addition, he had rivals who actually respected him, especially Alain, even though the latter won against him in the league.

Another thing, he had awesome travel partners. Clemont was slow, yes. But he filled his stomach with delicious food. And he was the reason for his fifth Kalos Gym Badge, after all. Then there was Bonnie, Clemont's sister. A cheerful little girl who managed to make a LEGENDARY pokemon faint with a few tickles.

Then...

..Serena.

Ash unconciously touched his left cheek. _Right_ where she kissed him.

No one but his mother had ever kissed him. And with Serena, he felt like it was one of the most special kisses he had ever recieved.

Only Pikachu knew, but he cried that night. Ash thought he was crazy for crying for nothing. He knew it wasn't his Kalos League loss. That was definitely a battle that needed no tears. He couldn't understand clearly, but he was sure he was crying for a person..

 _"What's wrong, Trainer?"_

His head turned to meet the concerned eyes of a Pikachu. After a long time, he had finally mastered his sensitivity to aura, succsesfully allowing him to understand each and every pokemon.

He smiled and mived to scratch Pikachu's ears, which the latter found relaxing.

"I'm fine, buddy."

His mind drifted off once more, feeling empty again.

..Then he beamed at a curious mouse.

"Pikachu, we're going to Kalos."


	2. 1 From the Ground Up

Chapter 1: From the Ground Up

Ash felt the cool breeze in the air as he walked away from the airport, Pikachu happily clinging unto his shoulder.

He had three other pokemon with him. He didn't hesitate one bit when he grabbed their pokeballs. Who else would he bring in Kalos, but Hawlucha, Talonflame, and Noivern themselves.

He took in the sight of Lumiose City. A few more buildings have been added, but it was just as he remembered it.

" _So, Ash. Where to?"_ Pikachu asked curiously. The raven-haired man held his chin in thought, until a light bulb appeared on his head.

"I know!" he said cheerfully, before heading straight for Lumiose Gym.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gym Leader Clemont Bolt was an organized man.

..That was just plain wrong when he stared at his Gym, a complete mess lying around.

"Clembot." He said simply, his dumbfounded expression not changing. He heared the robot sheepishly making his way over, a Helioisk and Chesnaught by his side.

"Uh, yes, master?" he asked nervously, and the blonde inventor heard the distinct coughing of the two pokemon.

"I go out to buy new things for an invention, my gym a complete organized building, and I come back with this?" he asked blankly.

"Uh, you s-see, master. There was this challenger, a-and he had this amazing L-luxray, a-and, I think you know the rest..." Clembot trailed off, Helioisk and Chesnaught nodding frantically.

Clemont knew he wasn't lying, because he saw a boy stride out of the gym, showing off his new badge beside a proud Luxray.

But still...

The blonde finally let out an exasperated sigh. If only Bonnie was here..

"If you want help, we'll be glad too."

The Electric Gym Leader's head snapped towards a familiar voice, and his jaw hang in shock as he stared at a young man with a blue jacket, and a red hat, an equally familiar Pikachu on his shoulder, smiling at them from the door.

"A-ash?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash stopped himself from laughing at Clemont's expression. He noticed the equally dumbfounded expressions of Clembot, Helioisk, and a Chesnaught. Chespin must have evolved, he thought. He'll ask later, for now...

"The one and only! Nice to see you, Clemont! You too Clembot!" The man sauntered over, and recieved a very tight hug from Clemont.

"Ash! I can't believe it! Your'e actually here!" Clemont smiled brightly.

"Well, can't I visit an old friend?" he laughed. He suddenly noticed there wasn't a little girl's voice around, but he stopped himself from asking, guessing that Bonnie was in her pokemon journey.

"Of course! And, by the way, sure! I could use some help."

The cleaned the gym, Clemont releasing Luxray (Ash wished he had a camera, because the expression on the usually stoic pokemon's face was priceless). After a few times of falling in holes, getting shocked, and almost getting squished by Chesnaught, they finally finished.

"So," Clemont breathed, "Wanna go get some noodles? I'm sure you're hungry."

"What kind of question is that? Let's go!" Ash yelled eagerly, and he heard Pikachu cheer as well.

As he ran out, he heard Clemont grumble something about an endless pit of a stomach.

And Ash, being Ash, had no idea what he meant as he went straight for the food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, should we head to Professor Sycamore? I'm sure he would like to see you." Clemont suggested, not long after they finished.

Ash's eyes sparkled at the mention of the familiar name, and he beamed. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Come on-"

"Ta-ta-ta. _No running._ "

"..Alright." Ash sheepishly agreed, and Pikachu laughed when he slowed down. _"This is the first time you actually listened to him to slow down."_

"I'm full, ok?" Ash argued. "I'm just excited to see the proffessor. He gave me Greninja after all."

Pikachu perked up suddenly. _" Where do you think he is. Maybe he's done with helping Squishy and his friend, you know..?"_ The raven haired man pondered on this as well. Where could Greninja be..?

"Ash, is that you?"

He looked up to see a shocked Prof. Sycamore, and he smiled brightly.

"Hey there, Professor!"

After a few moments, the Kalos Professor led them inside the lab.

"What have you been doing lately Professor?" Clemont asked, while Ash and Pikachu came over to pet an ecsastic Garchomp.

"I'm learning more and more about mega evolution. Its getting easier, too. More and more trainers have been discovering it." Sycamore replied.

They walked to the coral, and Ash sauntered over to pet some pokemon. His attention was stolen by Sycamore for the moment though.

"So Ash, what were you planning to do in Kalos?"

"Oh you know, see some familiar faces. Get on with training more. Be with my Pokemon." Sycamore nodded.

"In that case, here." He gave Ash an orange device that the latter took curiously. "It's the most recently updated pokedex.

"Wow, thanks Professor!"

They talked more after that. And Ash soon found himself in front of the Lumiose Gym with Clemont.

"I would have gone with you, but I'm busy with inventing."

"That's alright Clemont. Don't worry, I'll be sure to drop by."

The two made their goodbyes, and as Ash walked away, a sleeping Pikachu in his arms, he couldn't help but feel empty inside once again.


	3. 2 The Blue Blur in the Forest

A/N: **Thanks for all the support guys. With that, I'll be sure to be with you until the end.** **ONWARDS!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: The Blue Blur in the Forest

He excitedly jumped from tree to tree, although not really knowing what he was excited about.

He just had this gut feeling. Something good was gonna happen, he knew it.

Just not specifically.

He stopped and breathed in the familiar, sweet aroma of the forest, smiling a little (though not noticable) at the serene wild pokemon grazing around.

Just when he was about to continue jumping however, his vision suddenly changed. It shifted into the entrance of the forest, in front of an innocent looking Jigglypuff, far from where he was standing now.

It ended as soon as it started, but it startled him very much. He hadn't done that since..

 _"Oh.._ "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"..snap."

Ash felt sweat in his forehead at the sight before him, Pikachu falling down the ground in disbelief.

 _"You've gotta be kidding me.."_ a newly released Talonflame said, sweating as well.

"..Uh.." Ash started, staring uncertainly at the Jigglypuff in front of them.

The fairy type had appeared when he stopped in front of the entrance, releasing Talonflame to search the right path.

Before he knew it, all of his food had been stuffed in the Jigglypuff's mouth.

 _"Bye!_ " ,the Jigglypuff giggled, and ran away.

Ash looked at his bag, eyes slowly widening as he realized what the little thief did.

"WHY THAT LITTLE- WHEN I FIND HER IMMA LET PIKACHU AND TALONFLAME ROAST HER FOR DINNER!!" He roared. Pikachu, now at his feet, whined.

 _"My food_.."

Talonflame could only shake his head as he flew off.

Ash had finally stopped, rage replaced by hunger and exasperation, as he kneeled at the ground with Pikachu.

Until an old, male voice called their attention.

 _"Young man."_

Both Pokemon and trainer's heads flew up to meet the wise, old eyes of a Trevenant. They slowly stood up and marvelled at the sight, suddenly feeling like this Pokemon was important. A leader.

 _"Please forgive our little Jigglypuff. It is her... habit, to steal food. But she can be darling if you get to know her."_

 _"Not gonna happen."_ Pikachu grumbled. Ash however, smiled politely at the Trevenant. Even in his old age, his voice and appearance were still strong, but the way he talked, how his eyes flashed, it was gentle, as if caring for a child.

"Don't worry about it, Trevenant." he dismissed with a wave of a hand, "It's alright now."

 _"I still think we'll starve to death!"_ Pikachu jumped up to him again.

Trevenant closed his eyes, and bowed his head, all while smiling.

That was when a nearby tree branch moved by itself (but Ash was sure that it was Trevenant's doing), revealing what seemed to be a bush and another tree, filled with countless berries and apples.

Pretty soon, the spot was almost empty, as the food was already stuffed in Ash's bag (and Pikachu's happy mouth).

"Thanks Trevenant!" Aah shouted, running off to find Talonflame. Trevenant didn't mind their quick leave, instead admittedly amused.

They were running so fast, they didn't know that the Pokemon was glowing green, and was soon in its original, small, green body.

He knew these two. He was certain a special friend of his would be happy to reunite with him.

After a moment, the creature hopped off.

His trainer was waiting after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks, Talonflame. Now, return."

The fire bird's face was serene as he disappeared in a red light.

Ash smiled. Talonflame seemed happy when he found him. It was natural, Aah thought, since he was roaming his native home again.

"Ready, Pikachu?" he asked his loyal partner, to which the latter grinned happily. _"As long as you, battling, and ketchup exist in the world, I'M READY!"_

The trainer eagerly walked the path Talonflame had pointed.

Then froze when he heard a scream.

His eyes quickly averted to Pikachu, and that was all the Pokemon needed to jump off and lead Ash to the scource.

They didn't care if it was unfamiliar. It was a _child_.

Pikachu had finally stopped, and they examined the sight quickly with horror.

A man and a woman wearing red uniforms with a skull on each were standing in front of them, a Chesnaught beside them.

What caught Ash's attention the most was the Pokemon struggling in the Chesnaught's crushing hold.

"Jigglypuff!!!" Ash called in worry. He didn't care about their last encounter anymore. This little baby was being held in a death hold by a massive hulk and weird looking people.

Pikachu was probably thinking the same, since his body was crackling in electricity.

The red-dressed people finally noticed him, but didn't seem too bothered.

"What help would we be of to you, young man?" the man with red hair asked in a mature, gentlemanely voice, as if nothing was happening.

"Look, I don't know who you people are, or what your plans are with Jigglypuff, but guess what? I. Don't. Care. Just let her go!" Ash yelled at them in anger.

Unfortunately, the theives only laughed.

The pink-haired woman spoke next. "Aw, look at you two! So adorable! The boss wasn't kidding when he said you were pushovers with looks alone."

That made Ash's blood run cold. He had no idea who they were, but these people _knew_ him.

Or at least their boss did.

"I know what you're thinking, honey. Just who are these, magnificent people? There isn't a rule that says introductions aren't allowed. Right, Finn?" she gestured to the man, Finn, who grinned.

"Why, certainly, Bianca! We, my dear sirs, are members of Team _Diablo_. And THIS sweet little Jigglypuff had caught our eyes. Now, before you ask, yes, we know we are catching the pre-evolved form of a Pokemon that can be found in every corner of Kalos. Well, this team has apparantely been running out of fairies lately."

"Yeah," Bianca groaned, "I mean, don't get me wrong, our pokemon are like, strong enough to put down a million Donphan, but seriously, it takes an annoyingly long time to put down dragons."

Ash shifted his eyes to the whimpering Jigglypuff, slightly shaking in fear. He coudn't attack Chesnaught, since she was still held prison in his arms.

Pikachu looked back at his clueless trainer in worry. _"What do we do?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bianca laughed maniaclly at Ash's expression. This was too easy.

"P-puff?"

She glanced at her side. Finn was slightly fidgeting with a gadget, while his Chesnaught stoiclly stood still.

The red-head smirked and patted the fearfull Pokemon on the head. "Don't you worry, sweetie. We will certainly enjoy tormenting to you to evolution." She cooed, making the fairy type's already wide eyes widen even more.

"Eh?" Finn said suddenly, making Bianca look up. She willed her brown eyes to look at Ketchum's position, and surprisingly, his Pikachu...disappeared?

"Pika!" A small, yellow blur ran up from behind Chesnaught, slamming into the grass type. It was a weak attempt, albeit looking like it was done on purpose.

And it distracted Chesnaught.

The struggling Pokemon in his arms dropped into Pikachu's back, and the mouse ran back to his trainer with Quick Attack.

Bianca and Finn stared at each other with surprised expressions..before sighing.

"Oh well," Bianca dismissed, "Not like we can't catch a Floette or something, BUT!" she stopped to let Finn finish.

"Pride is a pillar in Team _Diablo._ " he said simply. "Mega Punch."

Chesnaught, with speed unbelievable for his massive size, ran forward, fist glowing. He slammed it into the ground with power and force that made an earthquake, and Bianca and Finn kneeled down to avoid falling down.

Ketchum, however, fell down on his butt, while the two Pokemon were sent flying up.

"NAUGHT!"

Chesnaught didn't hesitate and ran up to Pikachu, briefly putting him in a death hold (much stronger than with Jigglypuff), then threw the poor electric type to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ketchum called out, he and Jigglypuff running desperately towards the fallen Pokemon.

Even though she'd seen him do it for the uncounted time, Bianca couldn't help but feel awe towards Finn's partner. Due to intense training, Chesnaught's level had grown incredibly, making Seismic Toss a highly destructive move.

"Well, well, well. Now that was terrific! Now, we'll be taking our leave now, and-"

She abrubtly stopped when her sensitive ears picked up rustling. She raised her eyebrow and looked to her side, and all she saw was bush.

Finn had stared at Ketchum to study his movements when his female companion stopped her sentence. The man was seemimgly moving as if someone else was moving with him, and his pupils were disturbingly glowing.

"No one hurts my Pikachu!" he yelled. His right hand went to his left shoulder, as if he was grabbing something.

Finn froze. Someone warned him about this before, but he couldn't remember..

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Bianca's scared voice screamed.

Before he could do anything, a massive, blue shuriken hit the trio right on the spot.


	4. 3 Putting Out the Flame

Greninja stood between the shaken Team Diablo and his own teammates, crossing his arms sternly.

Voice cold, he spoke camly. " _Go ahead, hurt them..."_ he stopped right there, and his left arm glowed purple, falling to the side. Ash had done the same, only his arm fell out of pure shock, and Greninja's intention was to attack. _"Give me a reason to send you too hell._ "

Finn winced from the unexpectedly strong attack, but he wasn't gonna just stand there and do nothing. "Mega Punch!"

Chesnaught ran and slammed his fist, but Greninja was quick to put his hands in front of him. Ash worriedly noticed that his Kalos starter was becoming overwhelmed.

 _"Comrade.."_

His eyes widened. That word, that voice...it seemed familiar.

Then he realized who it was.

Of course, he had heard Greninja's voice before, especially when he said "comrade" (Greninja called him that ever since he was a Froakie). But now, he could hear them with a thousand times more clarity.

 _"Please, I need you."_

As he said that, Ash briefly let the shock of seeing his friend wither, and let his eyes narrow in determination.

He felt strength run through him, and with every move he made, he knew he was helping Greninja.

The latter felt the same strength in his core.

It didn't take too long before Greninja overpowered Chesnaught. But it did not stop there.

"Aerial Ace!"

Finn and Bianca could only watch in a mixture of awe and horror as the two kicked the air at the same time, Greninja's feet coming in contact with Chesnaught's jaw.

Ash stopped to notice Bianca calling out a Salamence, and before even thinking about grabbing Noivern's Pokeball, Finn had recalled Chesnaught, and he and his companion quickly hoisted themselves on Salamence's back.

"Oh no you don't.." Ash sneered. "Greninja, Water Shu-"

"DRAGON RAGE!" Bianca had ordered. A blue ball struck , but fortunately didn't hurt them.

Apparantely it wasn't the main intention.

As dust flew, Ash could only watch as the Team Diablo escaped.

 _"Yeah! That was awesome."_

Ash and Greninja simuntaneously turned their heads towards Jigglypuff, and in a matter of seconds, were by their side.

"Wha-?" the ravenette stared at the still unconscious Pikachu, but he seemed to have healed. A bit.

 _"Sorry, I tried my best, but my healing pulses are still weak."_ Jigglypuff said shyly. Ash smiled softly, silently thanking her.

" _Ugh_.." All pair of eyes widened as a groan filled the air. " _Ash? What happened-HOLY ARCEUS EATING A BOWL OF KETCHUP!"_

Pikachu suddenly and quite literally out of his trainer's hold after his black eyes caught side of their frog-like teammate.

 _"Nice too see you again, brother."_ Greninja said in an amused tone while Pikachu stopped sputtering to look at Ash.

"Yes, you're alive and not hallucanating." he said before the electic type could say anything. Then Pikachu suddenly went _very_ still.

Before lealing up into Greninja. _"Haha! Oh Arceus, you're here!"_ he chirped happily.

Greninja laughed too, giving his teammate a playful noogie.

Finally, Pikachu went down, and Greninja smiled at Ash, holding out his hand.

But his comrade didn't move.

Ash remembered the time Greninja was ripped away from his world. Everyday he wondered where he was, feeling his heart beating simuntaneously with his.

Now they were here, standing in front of each other, Greninja's hand still outstreched.

But Ash did not want it.

Greninja quickly cooperated in the hug his tearful trainer threw at him, feeling himself crying too.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _"You be careful now, sweetie."_

Jigglypuff beamed cutely at Greninja. " _I will, Gaurdian!"_ she then turned to Ash and Pikachu. _"Thanks for everything! Bye!"_

She ran, giggling until she was out of view. Ash smirked as Greninja neared. "Gaurdian?"

Greninja shrugged. _"Been a long time since I completed my job with the Zygarde cores, and I started to be the protector of this forest. That is, until I felt your presence."_

 _"Does that mean you'll be travelling with us again?"_

Two pair of eyes met Pikachu's. _"What? You said you finished your job, haven't you?"_

Ash now understood. He grinned at Greninja. "Come on, it'll be fun! We'll be seeing a lot of familiar faces, and we're gonna have lots of battles!"

 _"I would die for this moment, comrade."_ Greninja answered.

Ash grinned even wider. "YES!" He grabbed his bag, digging through his stuff, before he met the cold, metal surface of a Pokeball.

A Pokeball that made Greninja gape.

 _"Is that..?"_

"Yup!"

Ash outstreched his arm, Greninja's Pokeball in hand.

The latter broke into a grin as wide as Ash, then eagerly and gently put his fist on the Pokeball, just like from Snowbelle City.

As he disappeared in red light, Ash didn't miss the smirk plastered on his face that he had inly seen once when he was a Froakie.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: **YES! FINALLY!**

 **Sorry for the wait, I was busy with my new story: Burning, Drowning, and Chasing. I really think you should check it out.**

 **Oh and don't you worry. When I said this was Amourshipping, I meant it! So stay tuned.**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	5. 4 Aspire

_"Comrade, HELP! -Ow! Brothers, please- Hey, Talonflame, you're burni-Hawlucha, your claws, claws- OH MEW NOIVERN GET OFF!"_

Ash was clutching his sides, while Pikachu was sprawled at the floor, his trainer not knowing if he already fainted from laughing.

Greninja was trying to give them the most betrayed look he could, but that proved to be a hard task when he had a bird with sharp claws, another bird with Flame Body, and a ridiculously huge bat (also with sharp claws) squishing him to death.

 _"GUUUUUYS..."_ He finally gave up, and let the Kalos Pokemon be.

Ash saw Greninja's face suddenly lighten up, and he could sense a smirk coming from him.

In a split second, he had disappeared.

Ash and his Kalos Team widened their eyes when the flying trio fell down.

 _"Ooh, yeah. Forgot about Shadow Sneak."_ Pikachu piped up.

 _"WHERE IS HE?! AAASSHHH!"_ Noivern whined. Ash snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, I don't think he wants to get squished again, Noivern. That goes for you two as well." As Noivern, Hawlucha, and Talonflame looked down simultaneously, Ash could almost see his shadow shudder.

He rolled his eyes. "Come out." The frog materialized beside him, much to the other's amusement.

 _"That was terrifying."_ said with a straight face. But then his face softened as he looked at his team. _"But I missed you greatly, as well, brothers."_

"It _has_ been long, hasn't it." Ash said, suddenly feeling guilty for not visiting any sooner. But he hid it qiuckly, although he noticed Pikachu and Greninja's concerned looks. "Well, team." They all sat up straight. "Who wants to train?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It felt amazing.

Even after all these years, they were still in sync. All of them.

 _"I think that's enough for today."_ Hawlucha said, panting, but grinning.

 _"YEAH I'M HUNGRY."_ Pikachu said, much to their trainer instant excitement.

Ash agreed and fed them berries. He gave a berry to Talonflame, only to realize there wasn't anything left for him.

His pokemon immediately felt concerned and guilty, seeing they ate all their berries.

But Ash reassured them. "Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine. Besides, there's a nearby town. I'll just eat there."

There were some reluctant murmurs agreement, as the flying types were returned. He left Greninja (and Pikachu, obviously) to keep him company as he walked.

They chatted for a bit, until they reached the village. Greninja was returned.

"Finally." Ash mumbled, hungry. He decided to eat at a nice little restaurant, not too fancy. He was about to cross the street, when suddenly the door opened, reporters flooding out. He stepped back, thinking they were going to him, as he was a hero here.

 _"I don't think it's you they're after."_ Pikachu pointed out.

Ash blinked. He was right. Everyone was already surrounding a person, a woman perhaps. He could tell by the long honey-blond hair, and the skirt.

When they went away from the restaurant, Ash found his oppurtunity, and ran to the door, throwing one last look at the woman, before going inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She knew it. She should've put on a more convincing disguise.

Reporters instantly noticed her when she went inside that restaurant.

"Miss, please have a moment!" they shrieked at her. She winced and glanced back at the restaurant. She really wanted those cupcakes.

But then she blinked. She saw someone enter, with a Pikachu on their shoulder. She had seen a lot of Pikachu, but one riding on a shoulder? The only one she knew who did that was-

"Ma'am! Do you have a message to all those aspiring performers?!"

Her mouth twitched, but it quickly turned into a smile when she heard the question.

This was easy.

"Alright." she said, and mics were thrown in her direction. "To all those girls out there wanting yo steal my job, rememver this." She lifted her glasses, revealing a wink from her sapphire eyes.

"Never give up, princess."

AN: MY DARLINGS I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT.


End file.
